


Cover Art and Banners3

by jazzy2may, story_monger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banners & Icons, Cover Art, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may, https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_monger/pseuds/story_monger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art and Banners story [BB#083] Through Basin and Range</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art and Banners3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through Basin and Range](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577479) by [story_monger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_monger/pseuds/story_monger). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Cover to the story: Through Basin and Range: by story_monger

COVER

 

 

 

one of my favorite stories from this year: Dean/Castiel Big Bang 2014

Story: Through Basin and Range  
Author: story_monger

Cover Art

Artist: Jazzy2May

 

 

 

 


End file.
